The Forest Child
by RaeLynn
Summary: AU First Chp is teaser. What if he didn't stay with the Dursleys? What if he ran away? What would the Boy-Who-Lived be like then?


Hello!! Okay.. now no throwing things at me.. I've completely lost the inspiration for my other stories but I'll eventually find them.. *digs in a large box, throwing around random objects*  
  
This story is a Harry Potter AU!! Um.. I don't remember what story inspired me to this.. but.. yeah..  
  
okay. the beginning I'll admit sucks but don't just close the window!! read on and let me know what you think  
  
~*~The Beginning~*~  
  
**Six Years After Voldie's 'Demise'**  
  
Panic spread through the veins of a small seven year old boy as a large man with raised fists and a purple face advanced on him. His ears ringed from the angry man's yells.. He hadn't meant to drop the plate!! Honestly! He rushed out the front door onto the immaculate yard. The man snarled at him from the doorway "Never come back into my house with your.. freakiness!!" The boy ran scared down the street never once looking back. In his running he found himself in front of the 'haunted' forest no one ever went into.. Something beckoned him from the shadows and after a moments hesitation disappeared bitwixt the trees..  
  
~~Five Years Later~~  
  
The boy, now 11, yawned from his bed of furs as the sun peeked over the trees of his home. He had made the 'haunted' woods his home and found after a few months that he had the strangest ability to talk to animals.. it was quite strange but it came in handy.. and about 2 years ago things started to happen when he wanted it too.. or when he was upset. He had trained himself hard to be able to control what he figured was magic.. he had read books when he was still at his old human home.. ones that told of magic and wizards. He found he was quite good at changing things into something else and making things move without touching them. (What we know as Transfiguration and Telekinesis.. oh and lets just say he never needed glasses ^^)  
  
He got up and straightened his furs with a sleepy wave of his hand. He brushed his silky, waist length hair from his eyes as he moved to the mouth of the cave he sleeped in. Arian, a boa constrictor that had some how managed to escape from a nearby zoo slithered up to him. "~Master Harry! Did you ssleep well?~" Harry smiled, absently running his fingers over his scar. "~Yes Arian. Quite well, thankss. and please.. just call me Harry.~" Arian wrapped himself around the muscled boys waist as the wizard summoned the daggers he had fashioned himself a few weeks after coming into the forest.  
  
As he left his cave Xian, the local wolf packs alpha troted up. "~Alpha Master! Good morn. Are you ready to make the rounds of the forest?~" Harry smiled and scratched the black wolf's ear "~Good morning, Xian. Of course. Just let me eat first~" He greeted each animal as they passed them. He quickly gathered a few berrys and roots to serve as breakfast. As he was able to talk to the animals he was connected to each and really couldn't bring himself to kill them to eat. After he ate the three of them (Harry, Arian, and Xian) made their rounds of the forest, making sure everything was as it should be. Around two months ago the young wizard learned something amazing.. somehow if he thought hard enough about any animal he could change into that shape! (Multi-animagus.. no he isn't going to be all powerful) He set Arian down and changed into a hawk and made a larger round, keeping a sharp eye out for things that shouldn't be.  
  
As he was making the rounds he saw something... rather odd. A brown barn owl carrying a letter seemed to be looking for something. He landed and changed back into his human self "~Wing-sister! What is that paper you carry?~" The owl looked startled for a moment before she flew down and landed on Harry's shoulder "~I carry a letter to you from the white haired magic one, young master~" He gently untied the letter and dug up his long unused reading ability.  
  
((Urm.. I don't feel like gettin the book so.. INSERT HOGWARTS LETTER!!))  
  
The boy chuckled "~Well.. that makes lots of sense.. But how am I to get these things?~" The owl did her version of a shrug. Harry sighed before changing a pebble into a ballpoint pen and turned the paper over. He wrote in amazingly, neat print..  
  
Mr. Dumbledore  
  
I would like to attend this school of yours but I do not know where to get these things.. Could you perhaps send someone to show me??  
  
Harry Potter  
  
He handed the letter back to the owl. "~Could you please return this to the white haired magic one for me?~" She nipped his ear affectionally "~Certainly, young Master~"  
  
END OF CHP ONE!!  
  
I know this is kind of short but I would like to know what all of you think before I continue it. I already have most of the next chapter so I'll post it when I get enough people asking me to continue it.  
  
RaeLynn 


End file.
